REST IN PIECES: Scapegoat
by ripsg
Summary: Frankenstein's experiments on himself go horribly wrong, leaving him little more than a shadow of his former self. The Lord decides to use to the opportunity to further a myriad of political ends. ...Because, at the end of the day, Frankenstein was only (a) human.
1. Chapter 1

"Raizel, my boy! Do have a seat"

Raizel reluctantly sat, fumbling absently with the laces on his boots in an effort to loosen them.

A pointedly forlorn expression graced his features, to his companion's disappointment, "Now, Sir Raizel, I will admit that humans are cute, but...to be driven to such depths of despair over a mere human..."

The crestfallen expression on Raizel's face did not waver.

* * *

He would never forgive Frankenstein for necessitating his own destruction, and for inflicting it upon himself before he had a chance to intervene. He released the corpse, before angrily pushing it up against the wall, slamming it repeatedly until bruising was visible against the blue-tinged, porcelain skin.

Had Frankenstein been alive, he would have told him, personally, that he was far beyond his forgiveness. The cold skin beneath his fingertips had him yielding to sorrow, and he briefly buried his face in the corpse's collarbone.


	2. Chapter 3

He eyed the dregs in his cup, before setting it back on the plate. His thoughts resumed from the same place.

 _To punish him...to have him think that it was not an accident (even when it was/which it was, in (the_

 _vulgar) reality), to take the weight and burden of his deeds away from him and onto himself by doing so._

 _Frankenstein, of course, was too intelligent to be so-deluded. So he would then, need to be cruel to be kind, to have_

 _him believe that this retribution was the result of misdeeds or an infraction, when the simple reality of_

 _its accidental nature underlied it. If F could be made to believe that these consequences were the result_

 _of a crime as opposed to an accident, it would become easier for him to accept it, and [] would thus_

 _shoulder the weight and burden/and [] would not need to shoulder the entire weight and burden of his_

 _actions/his deeds- of his a point, despite his capacity for discrimination of circumstance, it_

 _was possible that his human pet could be made to believe this/would believe/come to believe this._


	3. Chapter 2

they said he was crazy. perhaps, he considered, he was. His end would come as surely as the sun would rise the next day. The lunacy of what he had perpetrated still weighed on him heavily. DS flickered and threatened to bubble to the surface. He ran his hand lightly over the bandages/his fingertips lightly traced the wrappings/bandages, which were still damp, but he said nothing.

F was sorely tempted to extract said artery and strangle him with it BEFORE he could die of blood loss. He chuckled to himself, doing his best to tamp down on his anger. []'s fingertips ceased their work, withdrawing, and absently wiping off the smears on a towel/napkin.; and F realized, that in doing so, ensuring his own demise was an act of btryl itself. It could not, however, be helped any longer. His crime was heinous and he repented for it daily. "I make no promises." "Fair enough, it is all I ask." A slight smile and affection, ill-disguised, on the mention of his master.

It was quite the same for F himself./except/the key difference being that he no longer deserved his []'s []. He no longer even had the right to feel guilt...only pain, and even this, he barely had a/the right to.


	4. Chapter 5

A faint, soothing, green-tinged light still filtered through the millennia-old alcove. An ornate, circular, subterranean chamber.

Gejutel carefully pushed Frankenstein's hand aside. His fingertips trembled above the stunning, characteristic blue and white orb, one so unlike their own. He gritted his teeth, extracting it moments afterwards. quickly replacing it with his own and extracting the organ.

Frankenstein's screams were tremulous and reverberated throughout the chamber.

/his scream was so tremulous, it caused a near-perceptible shaking in the room./his screams were so tremulous

Several pebbles dislodged themselves from the ceiling and clattered to the floor.

They were "careful", oh-so-careful. They possessed exceptional attention to detail, almost in the manner of a surgical team, in the lengths and extent they went through to prolong his agony, avoiding major blood vessels entirely and cauterizing the more problematic "bleeds" they had created, periodically/intermittently.

* * *

Amid the haze of blinding agony and injury, Frankenstein found that his mouth was dry, his head was swimming, his ability to articulate words had been stolen from him/his ability to articulate/his capacity to/for vocalization had been entirely stolen from him.

Capillaries swelled and burst. The proximity of his head to the sudden spurting of blood saw it decorating his face.

Mind numbing fear assaulted all his senses, all at once. Though they were his friends, he had very little faith in their capacity to be merciful, particularly in the given circumstances. 'Master, I-I—' he attempted to mitigate the tiniest portion of his agony in raw desperation.

Raizel turned a blind eye.

'I can't do this anymore.'

The thought went unspoken. Raizel swiped absently at the blood underneath his chin.


	5. Chapter 6

The bronze mask was heavy and uncomfortable, and, increasingly, warm. Frankenstein could feel himself sweating

beneath it. It was molded into what was in his opinion a twisted parody of a mule (and not a peacock!), much

to the delight of the (majority of the) onlookers.

The back of his neck felt cold and damp, his back likewise. The swollen, multicolored digits on either

palm/appended to either palm caused him to become careless and fumble—thankfully, the restraints

kept him in place/affixed to the post.

The neck iron, too, had left some amount of bruising. He lightly ran his forefinger along the surface of

the marks.


	6. Chapter 4

At this late stage, mercy was not something that would be provided to him.

Even if he had once been sane, it was no longer something he possessed the capacity for.

The nightmares came and went, oftentimes at moments of consciousness, during the daytime. He desperately wished Rosaria would leave the torch in the bracket.

His fingertips trembled above his right eye/the blue and white orb, he gritted his teeth, ''. Gejutel carefully pushed Frankenstein's hands aside, quickly replacing it with his own and extracting the orb. His screams were tremulous and reverberated throughout the room/his scream was so tremulous, it caused a near-perceptible shaking in the room./his screams were so tremulous

Several stones/pebbles dislodged themselves from the ceiling and clattered to the floor. [] the light still filtered through the c/r/ages-old

They were "careful" to prolong his agony, avoiding major blood vessels/avoiding veins and arteries entirely and cauterizing the [] they had created, periodically.

F's mouth was dry, his head was swimming, his ability to articulate words had been stolen from him/his ability to articulate/his capacity to/for vocalization had been entirely stolen from him

The capillaries swelled and burst. The proximity of his head to the sudden spurting of blood saw it decorating his face

He hoped he had not [] a major artery

He glanced downwards at the steady stream, relieved once its intensity indicated that he had not.

She arched her back over the unable to get away from the fire that was coursing through her veins

Mind numbing fear assaulted all his senses, all at once. He had no faith in their capacity to be merciful. "M, I-I—" he attempted to [] in desperation. [] turned a blind eye.

his hmn pet had passedorig goes here; she swiped absently at the blood underneath her chin. [rung in creaking floorboards goes here]; what determines mow is an intrinsically sf capacity/t right b4 b;there was no metaphor whatsoever there, and Edian knew that he meant it in the most literal manner possible. There was no metaphor or anythinig of the kind in his words. She swallowed back bile.;sd i l...epresses interestt


End file.
